InuYasha What's Next?
by TheSparks
Summary: As the group discovers an assassinated village, they encounter a mysterious girl. Who is she?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer—This is my first fan fic, so I hope it's okay. It's based on the anime InuYasha. Please give me constructive criticism, but no bashing/flaming please. I wish to add pictures to my deviantART account. I will add links when I do.

InuYasha and all related characters © Rumiko Takahashi

Chiarri © Me, Melanie Patterson, AKA TheSparks, otherwise Sparks

* * *

A group of 5 people were walking over a hill one was holding a cat. The hill was gaped in flowers of different varieties and colors.

"How beautiful!" someone had called out.

A male with silver-white hair and dog-like ears and golden eyes looked sharply to his left.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" a girl with long black hair and brown eyes wearing a white top with a red bow and a green skirt asked lovingly.

"I smell the blood of humans," he said while motioning them to go in that direction.

They made their way to a village. Many bodies lay on the floor, sheeted with blood.

"It looks as if another massacre has taken place!" exclaimed another girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a kimono, the top was pink and the bottom was green.

Another male, this time with black hair wearing a flowing outfit and a staff in hand, noticed something to his right out of the corner of his gray eyes.

"Look it's a girl. I'll go attend to her needs," he said nonchalantly.

"MIROKU!" the other four yelled in chorus.

"You know every time you go womanizing, you lose all of Kagome and Sango's trust!" a small being with a fox-like tail and feet had told.

"Shippou's right..." Kagome said, a little upset.

"Come on, get serious guys," Sango started, "She just lost her whole village."

"Doesn't that seem peculiar to you? That she's the only one around?" Miroku questioned.

"You're right Miroku!" Kagome said.

They made their way over to the girl, who appeared to be praying over a grave. She had long brown hair, which was braided and reached to her lower back. She wore a purple kimono, spots of blood all over it. She looked over at the visitors and her blue eyes became visible.

"Hey, girl!" InuYasha yelled to her.

She ran up to them.

"What happened around here?" Shippou asked the girl.

She knelt down to Shippou's height.

"A strong demon by the name of Ryogata assassinated my village," she began, "I'm the only one left and I'm attempting to bury all of the bodies."

"Oh great! And I bet you want us to help, right?" InuYasha asked quite rudely.

The girl looked up at him. She had a look of shock on her face.

She whispered to herself, "Wait...white hair, dog ears, arrogant attitude, red clothing..."

Then her face lit up.

"You're InuYasha!"

She quickly took a look at his sword.

"Wait, that sword isn't the sword of death- it couldn't be!"

"What? Who are _you_ calling arrogant?" he screamed. "And don't refer to me as a dog!"

InuYasha wielded his Tetsusaiga. Then it transformed.

"You are InuYasha after all!" she exclaimed. "I doubted you for a moment."

Curiously, Miroku asked, "How have you heard of InuYasha?"

InuYasha made a stuck-up look. "I guess my reputation precedes me."

They all sighed.

"There goes his ego," Kagome said.

InuYasha gave her a cold look.

"I can't believe it! It's you! Can you help me?"

"Just show me where this Ryogata resides." InuYasha demanded.

"...Sure, okay," she answered, a little confused.

They walked to a path on the North side of the village. They made their way over several hills, and around a mountain. They approached a cave and the girl pointed to it.

"Leave this to me," InuYasha said, "I can handle it."

Then he smelt something in the air.

"Wait a minute," he said.

He went up to a massive demon. It had three horns on its head and it had three tails. Then he kicked it.

"It's already dead!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot a little detail. I killed it already."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE US COME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE?" InuYasha yelled.

"You killed it?" Sango questioned extremely confused.

InuYasha realized what she had just said.

"Yeah, what did you think? It just keeled over and died?"

"But how?" Kagome asked.

The girl looked down.

"It's a really long story."

Shippou spoke up, "We have time."

"I'll make food and then tell you about it over dinner." The girl said.

They all agreed and she walked ahead of them.

Kagome looked toward Sango and noticed Sango looking back at her.

"Why do you think she's the only one?" Kagome whispered to her.

"I don't know, but we'll eventually find out."

* * *

Well, that was chapter one. I hope my writing didn't confuse you. I think it turned out really good. I really needed to revise word choice, grammar, and sentence structure. I think I'll ask some random InuYasha fans at school to revise all my chapters. They watch the show religiously! But I don't know them at all I hope this was enjoyable. Who is this girl? And how did she kill Ryogata? Look forward to chapter two soon!

* * *


	2. Who's this girl?

* * *

Here is Chapter 2 everybody! The answers to a few questions you might've had are in here!

As I said before, I don't own InuYasha or any related characters.

InuYasha and all related characters © Rumiko Takahashi

Chiarii © Melanie Patterson

* * *

InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and the girl arrived at the village again. As agreed, she made dinner. InuYasha and Miroku buried all the corpses.

"I really hate this good Samaritan thing," InuYasha said rudely.

"Let's get back," Miroku said.

"Yeah, I smell dinner," InuYasha mentioned, his ears twitching slightly.

The girl shared out the food. She took a seat on a rock. Miroku sat right in front of her.

"By the way, I didn't happen to catch your name!" he exclaimed quite suddenly.

She looked up at him. "Oh sorry. It's Chiarii."

He picked up her right hand and held it tightly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!" he told her.

Her face flushed tomato red. She looked toward the others.

"Don't worry, he does it all the time," Kagome said.

They all nodded.

"What do I do?" Chiarii asked.

Sango spoke up. "I usually slap him. Kagome does as well."

"You mean he does it to you, too? You made it seem like he did it to random woman."

"Nope, us too." Kagome responded, while eating the rice in her bowl. "A perverted little monk he is."

Chiarii looked down at Miroku again.

"He's still doing it." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "I guess not even hearing threat will stop him!"

He squeezed her hand a little tighter and gazed into her eyes. She scooted back a little, unaware of what would happen next.

"I-I-I," he began with a stutter. "I want you to have my first child.

She was appalled by his request and immediately became outraged.

"You asked for it!" She yelled and slapped him with such a force that he fell onto his back.

InuYasha stomach sounded off, and everyone stared at him.

"Are we gonna eat now or what?" InuYasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Shippou said.

"Oh, go ahead and eat you guys. I'm not too hungry." Chiarii said, as a look of depression overcame her face when she looked down.

"I understand why. You lost everyone. I bet this is really hard for you. You know, being alone," Kagome said. "But it'll be ok, don't worry." She tried to reassure this mysterious girl.

Chiarri looked up, and sighed a little.

"Why is that?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Why is what?" Chiarii responded. She glanced at Sango.

"Why is it that you are the only one left?"

Chiarii hesitated.

"My family has been cursed by the demon Naraku."

"You, too?" Miroku said, looking at his right hand.

"All offspring from my dad's side of the family-were cursed with psychic powers."

"Great! We have a crazy person!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Not psychotic! Psychic smart one!" Chiarii barked to InuYasha.

She looked at his bowl of rice, and it began to rise. It crashed onto his head.

"What was that for?" he yelled back at her.

"May I ask again how you knew InuYasha? You never responded." Miroku asked of her.

"Naraku spoke of him. He told me about the betrayal between him and—" Chiarii was interrupted.

"I've had enough! Shuttup! Just stop it!" InuYasha screamed out.

"Anyway, I just want to know if I can join you on your quest to defeat that dreaded Naraku." She asked.

"No way you aren't!" InuYasha said, anger still boiling inside of him.

"I'll give you this…" Chiarii said while taking something out of her kimono.

Kagome gasped.

* * *

Now you've found out more about this girl. Does she mean well or harm? And what does she have? Found out in the upcoming chapter 3!

* * *


End file.
